


Under Your Skin

by orphan_account



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James practically shoved him into a suitable clubbing outfit and dragged him out the door, ignoring every protest that fell from his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Your Skin

Logan stands awkwardly on the dance floor, watching the moving mass of bodies around him. He kind of hates James for dragging him here. He was fine at home, curled up in bed feeling sorry for himself and his lack of dancing ability.

But no, James refused to let him stew away in self-pity. James practically shoved him into a suitable clubbing outfit and dragged him out the door, ignoring every protest that fell from his lips.

Logan feels out of place, unsure of what to do. He's pretty sure it's plain as day that he can't dance, and this is like some sick kind of torture.

Granted, the people around him aren't really dancing. It's more of them rubbing up against each other in obscene ways and really, why did James think this was a good idea?

Logan looks around the club, trying to spot James in the sea of people. He doesn't see him anywhere, though, and fuck, if James left him here, Logan will wring his neck.

He's pulled from his quickly angering thoughts as a warm body presses up behind him. It startles him and he stands stock-still, hoping whoever it is will leave.

Instead, though, the body behind him puts their hands on his hips, and wow, okay. That's definitely not a female, the hands large and strong.

Logan tries to turn, prepared to tell whoever it is to leave him alone, and really, where is James? Logan just wants to leave already. He wants to go back home where he can curl up safely in bed with a book on disorders or mathematical equations or anything, he doesn't care. He knew this was a bad idea.

His heart is hammering in his chest, fear gripping him tightly. There are a million thoughts running through his head, none of which he likes. He tries to break free, but the grip on him only tightens further, and Logan swears, he's going to kill James.

Except he hears James laughing from behind him, and wow. James is all kinds of a dick.

Logan bends his arm back, pinching at James' side, relieved when James lets him go to rub at the affected area.

“What was that for?” James asks, looking a little like a wounded puppy.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe for dragging me here. Or maybe for sneaking up behind me like that and scaring me half to death. Or maybe because you’re kind of a jerk,” Logan growls, thoroughly upset.

Even in the dim light of the club, Logan can see how his words affected James. James looks a little hurt, a little dejected.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. This was a stupid idea. Let’s just go home,” James says, turning to head in the direction of the exit.

Logan hates this, hates how easily he gives in to James. It’s not fair, but he just can’t stand to see James with that sad look on his face.

He sighs as he reaches out and circles his fingers around James’ wrist, pulling James back into his space.

“No, I’m sorry. You’re just trying to help and I’m being a jerk,” Logan says, relief flooding through him as James visibly brightens.

“Now, come on. You said this was gonna help me learn to dance and so far, I’ve learned nothing.”

James smiles brightly and turns Logan where he stands, fitting his hands to the sharp jut of his hipbones. “It’s all in the hips, Logie,” he whispers breathily into Logan’s ear.

Logan’s eyes fly open and he’s finding himself growing more than a little flustered. This definitely isn’t what he had in mind, but James is pressed flush against his back, his hands anchored on his hips like they belong there, and Logan finds he kind of likes it like this.

James is swaying their hips to the beat of the music pumping through the sound system. He rolls his hips forward experimentally and Logan fucking squeaks, jumping forward as though he’s been burned.

“James, what are you doing?” he asks, turning to face James, his cheeks flushed in what James assumes is embarrassment.

“Dancing?” James replies, though it comes out more as a question.

Logan’s cheeks darken even more as he nods dumbly and turns back around, allowing James to pull their bodies together again. He allows James to control the movement of their hips and he gets lost in it, actually enjoying dancing for the first time in what seems like forever. He presses his ass back against James and his mouth drops open.

_James is hard._

It shouldn’t be so hot, shouldn’t turn him on, shouldn’t make him want to turn around and rut against James’ hip.

He continues his movements as though he never noticed the press of James’ erection against the small of his back.

James is panting against Logan’s ear, warm breath ghosting over the side of his neck. Logan finds himself growing impossibly hard in his jeans and all he wants is to turn in James’ hold and fuck against each other, their hips moving sloppy and erratic.

James grows bold and slips his hands under the hem of Logan’s shirt, his fingers tracing patterns into Logan’s sweat damp skin. Logan swallows hard, turning his head just so. James takes it as an open invitation and lays a trail of kisses along the visible tendon in Logan’s neck, his tongue darting out to taste the salty, sweaty skin.

‘This is wrong, so wrong, but god does it feel good,’ Logan thinks, his conscience telling him to stop, that this is such a bad idea. There are so many people around who could see them and ruin their shot at fame, and shit, that turns Logan on even more.

Logan presses his ass back into James and is rewarded with James mewling against his neck, the sound so raw and sexual he can’t help but moan in response.

James rolls his hips fluidly into Logan, his mouth open and pressed to Logan’s neck, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin. He slides a hand past the waistband of Logan’s jeans and palms him through the thin fabric of his boxers. It’s not enough, though. He needs to feel Logan.

He moves his hand and slips it beneath Logan’s boxers, nipping at Logan’s neck to stifle the moan forming as he feels the heat of Logan’s dick in his hand.

Logan’s mouth falls open as James moves his hand tightly up against his cock. He’s so lost in the feeling he forgets where they are, forgets that there are hundreds of people around them. All he cares about is James’ hand around his cock and the feel of James’ hips pressing hard against his ass. James flicks his tongue against the shell of his ear before biting at the lobe and that’s all it takes for Logan to spill hotly into James’ hand, his come soaking the fabric of his boxers.

James is still rolling his hips into Logan, his hand stilled on Logan’s dick. He buries his face into the crook of Logan’s neck when he comes, biting at the juncture where neck meets shoulder. He wipes his hand off on Logan’s stomach and situates it back at Logan’s hip.

As the full weight of what just happened hits him, Logan wonders just how awkward things are going to be. He's not looking forward to the conversation that'll surely have to happen, but he’ll worry about it when the time comes.

For now, he's content to continue dancing the night away, enjoying the way his and James' bodies move together, the mess in his jeans forgotten, replaced by the sudden lust and affection he feels toward James.


End file.
